


College, Coffee, and Clandestine Affairs

by TheInfamousGabby



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Greed-ler is crushing, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Oncest - Freeform, Oncie is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousGabby/pseuds/TheInfamousGabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oncie and Greed-ler, two young men struggling to make their way through college, are thrown into each other's lives, chaos is sure to ensue, as well as a hell of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction into the World of College

This was not what Greed-ler had expected. His lip curled as he glanced around his dorm room, chartreuse eyes taking in the cramped space. There was no way in hell he would survive a semester in this room, much less the six years required for him to complete all of the classes needed to have a successful career. A sigh tore loose from his lungs, and the man set his suitcases down on one of the two twin beds crammed into the room, taking the one closest to the window. Sitting on the hard mattress, the young man deliberated walking away from the campus, away from the stress, and just taking a job in his father's company. It would be a lot simpler, and he was guaranteed a steady, well paying job. But he couldn't. Greed-ler wanted more from his life, and he was certain that with anything less than a perfect education, he was destined to fail. Therefore, he swore to himself that he would stay, despite what difficulties college decided to throw at him. After all, how bad could it be? He had scheduled his classes at convenient times, and had a surplus of money to spend on food. He would be fine.

Nodding to himself, the man began to unpack, walking into the unbelievably small closet he was expected to share with his roommate. He quickly hung his clothes on the provided hangers, his swift moments never betraying the annoyance he felt at having to complete such menial tasks. He would much rather be roaming around the campus or, at the very least, spending his final days of freedom on his computer, blasting music and scrolling through Tumblr.

Grumbling in needless aggravation, Greed-ler continued to unpack, walking out of the closet a final time to find himself standing face-to-face with a complete stranger. Two hazel eyes peered up at him from behind a pair of black framed glasses. "Hey," a voice greeted him cheerfully," I'm Alex, and you must be my roommate..." the shorter man paused, waiting for Greed-ler to introduce himself. The ebony haired man glanced down at his tiny roommate, who had extended his hand for Greed-ler to shake. Rolling his eyes, the green eyed man pushed past him, fully intending to walk out into the hallway without uttering a single word. As he slipped around the shorter man, a hand shot out and grabbed Greed-ler's alabaster wrist, anchoring him in place. "Nice try," Alex smirked," but you can't escape that easily. If I have to share a room with you, I expect to know your name at the very least." Delicately arcing a single eyebrow, Greed-ler opened his mouth to speak, taking a moment to decide on his exact word choice. "You can learn my name as soon as you become a relevant part of my daily life. Which, might I add, is nearly impossible for other people to accomplish." And with that, he stalked away, leaving his amiable roommate in shocked silence.

* * *

Oncie, though he was expecting something a bit larger, found the small campus to be charming, complete with the tiny library and coffee shop that the raven haired man planned to frequent. All around him were bustling throngs of people, shuffling forward to either drop their luggage off at the dormitory or leave the school grounds as quickly as possible so that they could enjoy their final days of freedom before the beginning of classes. The towering brick buildings that he would be living and learning in for the next couple years of his life seemed to smile at the young man, and he beamed back. He absolutely could not wait to start college. He'd spent his entire life in both preparation and anticipation as the years between him and college slowly faded.

Grinning widely, the man weaved between people as he drew nearer to the dormitory, luggage in tow. He was positively eager to see his room and meet the person  he'd be sharing it with. Oncie liked to imagine that they'd become the best of friends and spend their college days together hanging out and planning only the most intricate of pranks. He was pretty much expecting someone almost exactly like him.

So, of course, it was a complete shock when, upon reaching his room, he opened the door to see a thickset man hunched over a laptop, a seemingly permanent grimace on his face and clothes strewn over the bed he'd claimed as his own. 

"Um, hello," Oncie shyly addressed his roommate, standing awkwardly in the doorway. The man looked up, frowning at his lanky roommate. "Hey," he replied dismissively, his intense gaze returning to his screen as he completely ignored the blue eyed man's presence. Writing it off as first day jitters, Oncie fully entered the room, taking a moment to appreciate how tiny it was, especially for two people. He glanced over at his roommate once more, but the young man was still facing the screen, his back to Oncie. His lips curling downward, the tall man deposited his suitcases on his bed, striding quickly toward the door. He pulled it open, but hesitated before going out. "Um, I... I think I'm gonna go check out the campus. You wanna come?" His invitation dismissed by a noncommittal grunt from the other man, and Oncie wordlessly left the room, a feeling of discomfort building within his chest. "You know what I need right now," the man spoke aloud to the empty hallway, "I could really go for a cup of coffee right now." And with that, the man set out for the coffee shop he'd seen on campus, the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Maybe the day could be salvaged with some caffeine.


	2. The Strangest Of Encounters

Oncie sighed in content as he settled down at a table in the campus coffee shop, a cup of the delicious steaming liquid in one hand, a worn novel in the other. He tried to read, but the sound of bustling people and hushed whispers distracted him. He found himself reading the same paragraph over and over, not comprehending a single word of it. Sighing in good natured defeat, he gently closed the book, sitting back in his seat to watch the people coming to and fro, smiling shyly at someone every time he made eye contact. He knew that soon classes would start, and he wouldn't have many days to just sit by himself and let his thoughts drift. But the chipper man didn't allow such thoughts to pollute his cheerful mood. 

He looked up as the bell on the shop's door jingled, and a crowd of people swarmed in, hands full of books and laptops. The majority of them dropped their supplies off at the last unoccupied table before joining the fluctuating line of customers to order their daily dose of caffeine. Taking another sip of his rapidly cooling drink, Oncie fiddled with the tattered cover of his book, fighting down the sadness building within him. He wished that he had a crowd to hang out with, but almost everyone he knew had stayed in his hometown. Shaking his head imperceptibly, Oncie fought the sinking feeling pooling deep in the pit of his stomach, assuring himself that there were thousands of people attending his college. He was certain to meet someone he'd like.He just had to stay hopeful, and good things would come his way.

Downing the rest of his coffee, the slender man stood, slipping his book into a messenger bag laying at his feet before discarding his empty cup into the trash can on his way out. As he stepped out onto the pavement outside of the shop, a man hurriedly pushed past him, rudely knocking Oncie aside. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed, frowning at the stranger who turned to shoot him a sharp glare, accompanied with a rather offensive hand gesture. "What's his problem, " the man grumbled, adjusting the strap of his bag before resuming his walk around the campus. His feet carried him toward the actual building he would be attending classes and lectures in. Along the way, the groups of people he had grown accustomed to passing slowly dissipated into individuals walking slowly along the sidewalk as they too explored their new source of education. 

Oncie, though he did enjoy being around others, sought comfort in the solitude, for the sound of babbling conversation was no longer present along this less populated route. To the left and right of the pavement he followed were enormous oak trees, dispersed randomly throughout the grassy lawns divided by the concrete walkways. As he walked, an idea crept into the man's mind, and he stepped off of the path, striding toward one of the massive oaks. The tree's limbs stretched to the ground, their leafy fingers clutching the sod below. The branches met up with the trunk, forming a nest of alcoves that formed perfect nooks for a young college student looking for a place to hide from the stress of being suddenly thrown into a new routine with new people. Deciding that tomorrow was as good a day as any to actually explore the college, Oncie climbed up into the tree's embrace, hanging his bag onto a limb before climbing up beside it.

* * *

Greed-ler sighed in aggravation as his chartreuse eyes crept around the cafe, noting that every table was occupied. Come to think of it, he had been feeling a lot of aggravation recently. Sighing loudly, he joined the line of young adults, waiting impatiently for their turn to order. The line seemed as if it were not moving an inch, a toxic sludge of humanity trudging toward the source of their addiction. By the time he had reached the front of the line, the tall man was nearly to his breaking point.

"I'd like a double shot of the darkest roast you have. No sugar," He ordered, and the girl working the nodded, shouting his request to a lanky teen behind the counter. His order was produced surprisingly quickly, and soon he was walking down the sidewalk, looking for a quiet place to sit and enjoy his drink.

The world outside of the uncomfortably small coffee shop was peaceful in comparison, drawing the smallest of smiles from the stressed man. To his left lay a field of concrete tables and oaks, and to his right was a menacing row of brick buildings, signs above their glass doors proudly stating the classes held in their midsts. As he stepped from the pavement, the clicks of his shoes against the rough surface faded, replaced by the soft, whispering sounds of the grass underfoot. Though he rarely found himself wasting time by admiring his surroundings, Greed-ler couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful his campus was. It almost felt as though it were welcoming him, the first pleasant sight since the very beginning of his headache-inducing day.

"Hey, you're the guy that flipped me off earlier!" called a voice from somewhere behind him. He turned to see man around his height slipping down from one of the massive oaks. The bright smile lighting up the stranger's face seemed out of place, considering the circumstances. "I'm Oncie, by the way, Mr. Eager Middle Finger." Rolling his eyes, Greed-ler retorted with a smirk. "What is it with people being unusually chipper here? And follow up question: Is it contagious?" 

Greed-ler frowned at the man as he began to giggle, bursting into peals of laughter. "You don't sound like you're having a very good day," Oncie commented breathlessly, fiddling with the strap of his bag. Grimacing, the green eyed man nodded, taking a sip of the coffee he had been waiting to drink. "Sorry about earlier," he said casually, eyes gauging the other reaction. Oncie just beamed at him, playfully hitting his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. This is college, the prefect time to do stupid things!" Mock scoffing, Greed-ler hid a grin. He could get used to having this dork around.


	3. The Struggles Of A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chappie, but I'll try to get another one up tonight before I pass out :D

     "Wow, you're back already? And in a better mood. I guess college really does work wonders on people, huh." Greed-ler huffed in frustration as Alex's smug voice greeted him into their shared room. Ignoring the feisty brunet, the green eyed man plopped down onto his meticulously made bed, crossing his arms beneath his head. "So, what was it, big guy? Did you suddenly stumble across the realization that life as you know it has suddenly changed and threw you out of your parents hands to struggle to survive on your own? Or did you meet a cute girl? I bet it was that, wasn't it? You seem more like—" 

     "God, do you ever shut up," Greed-ler growled, clenching his eyes shut tightly. He was still strung up from the coffee earlier and perhaps even the conversation with the strange man he met because of it. He hadn't even had the time to ask the guy what the hell he was doing in a tree before the seemingly endless sack of energy bounded off with a quick "See ya around, Mr. One-Finger-Salute!" Man, that guy was weird. But Greed-ler supposed that he was an improvement to the man currently spewing an endless stream of verbal sewage. 

     "... And I bet you're not even listening right now," Alex continued, glaring playfully at his roommate who seemed to be in a constant state of irritation. Greed-ler glanced up, his chartreuse eyes narrowed. "Maybe I would be if you had anything worthwhile to say," he retorted before standing up to retrieve a pair of earbuds from a black, expensive-looking messenger bag. Within seconds, the sound of music was doing a wondrous job of muting his roomate's voice. Rolling his eyes, Alex sat on his bed, hazel eyes taking in the room. His side, although he hadn't inhabited it for any longer than a day, had posters plastered to the walls and various articles of clothing peering out from behind his mostly unpacked luggage. Greed-ler's side was almost obsessively clean; his clothes were packed away, and his supplies for upcoming classes was stored in a messenger bag at the foot of his bed. Alex was willing to bet that everything inside that bag was arranged in a specific order. He wrote himself a mental note to swap everything to a different place later. For the time being, he sat in silence as the tension between the two died with each beat of music escaping from Greed-ler's uncomfortably loud earbuds. 

            

Oncie felt his cheeks burning even fifteen minutes after bumping into the man who would forever haunt his thoughts (Maybe he was being a bit dramatic about that part). Nestled behind tall shelves of books, Oncie sat alone at a table in the library. Behind him stretched a picture window so clean, it seemed almost as though he could step through it. Not that he ever would, of course. Then he would risk crossing paths with the man with the unusually bright eyes, and he had already made enough of a fool of himself for one day. "Mr. Eager Middle Finger," Oncie quietly berated himself, " Mr. One-Finger-Salute. God, what was I thinking?" With a groan, the blue eyed man dropped his head into his hands, an embarrassed chuckle escaping his lips. "What a great way to meet new people."

Falling silent, the man paused, glancing around the small area of the library that was visible from his vantage point. No one appeared to be near enough to overhear his personal scolding. He allowed himself a relieved exhale. The last thing he needed at this point was another person thinking he was mental. 

Deciding that he'd had enough of college for one day, the svelte man stood abruptly, striding quickly toward the library's front doors. He found himself envisioning his room back home, filled with all of his memories and probably several things that he wouldn't realize he needed until about halfway through the first semester. He was a bit reluctant to return to his new room, painted a dull off white and lacking any sort of nostalgia-inducing emotion. Regardless, he was tired and his new bed would have to do. He just hoped that before long, he would be having the type of fun and exciting college experience he always heard people talking about. 


	4. And The Moment We'ver All Been Waiting For...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed-ler and Alex have some bro-bonding time, and Oncie learns how to college like a pro.

For Greed-ler, the next few days were a blur of panicked activity as the beginning of the semester grew nearer and nearer. The campus had quickly been filled to capacity as the less studious students arrived. The lofty man had set to work guaranteeing that he was, without a single doubt, prepared to face any challenge college dared to send his way. His roomate, on the other hand, had waited until the last minute to pack, and, upon discovering that he had forgotten to bring a notebook to take notes in during lectures, began begging Greed-ler to drive with him to pick up some last-minute supplies. The goal-oriented man's first instinct was to immediately refuse any sort of extended interaction with his less-than-ideal roommate, but he decided that he deserved a break from the stress that was building within him. There was only so much nervous anticipation a person could handle without either collapsing into tears or seeking an escape. Greed-ler considered the latter to be the more desirable option.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Greed-ler sighed, against the wishes of his negative inner monologue. The short man beamed at him before turning around to grab his wallet. "Well, get your keys," the brunet piped up, walking toward the door," mere peasants such as I can't afford to constantly pay for gas." Muttering curses under his breath, Greed-ler snatched his keys from the table on which they sat, pressed in the far corner of the room, far too near to the bathroom door for Greed-ler's liking. He preferred to be able to walk from his bed to the toilet without walking directly into a table.

"Yeah, yeah, complain all ya want. We're going shopping!" Alex's enthusiasm did little to affect Greed-ler's moody state, and the two eventually fell silent as they walked toward the student parking lot. Greed-ler led the shorter man to a green convertible, hopping into the driver's seat. Alex smirked at the car, shaking his head. "Damn, this guy's parents must be loaded." Taking his seat on the passenger side, Alex glanced over at the thin man beside him. "There's a dollar store down Westbrook," he informed Greed-ler, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Everything I need should be there." 

Nodding almost imperceptibly, Greed-ler began driving, the desire to drown out the silence with music. He decided against it; he assumed that hiding behind music wasn't the best way to get acquainted with the man he'd been trying his best to ignore for the past few days.

"So...uh, Alex?"

"Yes," the brunet piped up hopefully; it seemed almost as though the practically hostile man were attempting a civil conversation. "Uh, what are you planning to be when you grow up... I mean—" Chuckling, Alex replied, " Don't worry. I get what you're saying! And I want to be an author." Greed-ler glanced over to see that the man's eyes had a strange look in them, like he was looking off at something in the distance that Greed-ler's chartreuse eyes couldn't trace. " I want my books to inspire people, you know? I want them to get people to think 'Wow, this is really great. I'd like to do something like this.'" Greed-ler nodded. "You'll have to show me something you've written sometime," Greed-ler replied, his vaguely unsettling gaze focused on the road ahead. "Is this it?"

"Yeah," Alex confirmed, punctuating his words with a nod. "To which question," Greed-ler asked with a smirk, turning into the store's parking lot.

"Both."

"Hey, I'm just gonna run in and get my stuff real quick, okay?" And with that, he was off, rushing in to grab a notebook before the remaining supplies were devoured by the onslaught of desperate students rushing in and out. Before long, Alex was seated comfortably in the car and they were off to return to the campus to finish preparing for the first day of their new lives. 

                  __________________________________

Greed-ler opened his eyes the next morning, expecting to feel a sense of great purpose. Instead, he felt like rolling over and going back to sleep. Resisting the temptation of sleep, he stood, quickly dressing and shaking Alex awake. "Hey, dumbass, we're gonna be late," he grumbled, considering pushing the aspiring author out of bed. "But my first class doesn't start until 8:30," Alex whined, covering his eyes with his arm as Greed-ler unsymphatically flicked on the lights. "Too bad. If I have to get up at 7, you're gonna come with me to get breakfast. I'm not facing the crowds alone." Groaning his complaints, the brunet quickly prepared himself to face the day. "Wow, I thought you were peppy," Greed-ler teased, anticipation  sending pulses of excitement throughout his entire being. "Not until I've had my coffee," the brunet grumbled, stifling a yawn. 

The two stepped out into the hallway, leaving the building and heading toward the cafeteria in a flood of people. " I kind of liked it better before everyone showed up," Greed-ler muttered, the sheer amount of people causing annoyance to tug at him. 

 As he scans the throng of people that managed to envelop him, he paused at a familiar face, narrowing his eyes in concentration. 

"Oh, hey, it's you again!" 

The man spoke up before Greed-ler, positively beaming at green eyed man. "I'm Oncie, by the way," he declared, offering a hand for Greed-ler to shake," I don't think we've ever been formally introduced." 

"My name's Greed-ler and this is Alex, my roomate," he said, gesturing to the brunet. The trio went through all of the expected formalities as they continued toward the cafeteria, falling slightly behind the larger group of people. "Hey," Oncie shyly addressed the two men," could I sit by you guys during breakfast? I don't really know anyone here."

Alex nodded enthusiastically, and Greed-ler grinned, winking at the quirky man. "Of course, Once, we'd be offended you didn't!" Alex began chatting happily with the two, and Greed-ler spaced out for a while, just listening to his and Oncie's voices carry, until he noticed the blue eyed man trying to catch his eye over Alex's head. "Thanks," Oncie mouthed silently. Greed-ler just grinned at him. And then they stepped through the doors of the cafeteria where their conversations were drowned out by the sheer  amount of people talking at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, since when is it 2am?


	5. The Part Where My Lack of Knowledge About College Becomes Apparent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait (Hope this chapter's worth it!!)

The cafeteria was a nightmare, Greed-ler noted, his eyes scanning the room full of loud conversations and smiling faces. He glanced at the men beside him, amused to see Alex looking excited and Oncie looking overwhelmed.

"Not used to crowds?" He asked casually, glancing toward Oncie. "Not really," came the reply, noticibly subdued for the chipper man. "I grew up in a kinda small town, so it's still really weird seeing this many people, you know?" 

Greed-ler nodded, not able to relate. He had been raised in a moderately rich family, so large social outings were a fairly common occurrence for him. 

"No worries, Small Town, we'll take care of you," Alex piped up, grinning. Greed-ler rolled his eyes. "You're not exactly the most intimidating guy I've ever seen."

This earned a chuckle from Oncie, and Greed-ler felt himself grinning at him. He fought to keep it down a little. The last thing he needed was to lose his composure on his first day. 

They joined the surprisingly short line for the cafeteria food. All the other students must not eat on campus, Greed-ler reasoned as the trio chose their food and sat down at the end of one of the tables. 

"So," Oncie began conversationally," What're you guys majoring in?"

"Business," Greed-ler replied immediately, picking delicately at his food. Alex smirked. "Of course. Should've guessed." The short man began to describe his college plan, and Greed-ler felt his attention slipping away from the man's rant about journalisim and fiction writing classes. His thoughts settled themselves on the man quietly sitting next to him. He was acting different, Greed-ler noted, cutting his eyes toward Oncie, who was nodded along to Alex's monologue. Quieter, less cheery and hyper. 

The conversation lulled a bit as the young men paused to stuff down their breakfasts. Alex stood, grabbing his book sack from the floor. "I have to go, but I'll see you around, Oncie. Greed-ler, try not to criticise the professors, you fantastic smartass."

With a grin, the ginger strode off, leaving Greed-ler and Oncie to themselves. Oncie visibly relaxed, and Greed-ler fought back a grin. Looks like he wasn't the only one who found his roomate somewhat uncomfortable.

 "So," Greed-ler began, " where's your roomate? Still asleep?" Oncie shrugged in reponse, fiddling with his water bottle. Greed-ler paused, vibrant eyes locked on the man beside him. "Not what you were expecting then?"

"Huh?"

"Your roomate," Greed-ler clarified as Oncie turned to face him, looking sheepish. Shrugging, the raven haired man, looked down, shuffling his feet. 

" _College_ isn't what I was expecting," he corrected, smiling a little sadly. "I know it's really naive, but I kinda expected my roomate to be more like  _me._ But he's not, and I don't know anyone and just—" He broke off in a groan, burying his head on his hands. "Why isn't it like I thought it'd be," he mumbled, his voice muffled. 

A weight settled on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Greed-ler's hand there. "You'll be fine," the slightly taller man assured him. "You're bright and happy, and you can make a cynical prick like me smile. Don't let this place get you down. Now," he began, standing, " we'd better get going so we can make our classes." Oncie nodded, standing and gathering his things.

"Do you wanna meet up for lunch," Oncie asked, Greed-ler's hand falling away as the man bent to grab his bag. His words were met with a poorly concealed smile.

"Of course. If you want, I can even take us somewhere off campus," Greed-ler offered, his words punctuated with a wink. "That sounds awesome," Oncie replied, smiling wide enough for his cheeks to ache.

"Meet me by the oaks at 11," Greed-ler replied, making his way to the exit."See you then," he called as he and Greed-ler went their seperate ways, waving at the man as he disappeared beyond the doors of the cafeteria.

* * *

Greed-ler had never had trouble concentrating before. He was a top-notch student, every teacher's dream: smart enough to do all his work and confident enough to raise his hand. So why the hell, he asked himself, was he completely ignoring his professor's first day speech. It wasn't like him, and it frustrated him to no end. He hated not knowing the answer, and not knowing something about himself was infinitely worse.

He knew he had to pay attention before too long; college professors wait for no one, and they see the first day as just another opportunity to teach. But he just couldn't pull his mind away from the strange man he'd spent the morning with. He was an enigma; outspoken and cheerful at times, quiet and shy at others. 

Greed-ler sighed, glancing up toward his professor, who was reviewing the syllabus for the class. He'd always liked school, but now he found himself counting the minutes until lunch. He'd scheduled all of his classes early, so he had a lot of the afternoon off. He wondered if Oncie had done the same.

 He sneered a bit, mocking himself. Oncie, Oncie, Oncie. Was that all he could focus on? What was with him?

He sighed, clenching his fists as he stared toward the front of the room. He was going to clear his thoughts and focus, so he wouldn't fail college. He had plenty of time to think after class.

* * *

For Oncie, classes sped by in a blur of information and introductions. At one point, he thought he might have glimpsed a familiar face among the unsettling number of people in his class, but the figure was swallowed by a throng of people, and Oncie lost sight of him. 

When lunchtime arrived, it was a pleasant surprise; Oncie had hardly noticed the time passing. He had already begun to walk to the cafeteria before he remembered his and Greed-ler's arrangement. 

He hurried to the courtyard, scanning the area to find the svelte figure he knew was awaiting him. Greed-ler stood beside one of the oaks, glancing idly at his phone. With a beam, Oncie drew nearer, tapping the man on the shoulder. 

"Hey, you ready to go," he asked, laughing as the man started at his sudden appearance. "Definitely," Greed-ler replied, pushing him playfully. "Let's get some decent food and celebrate another day further from our childhoods." 

"Lead the way," Oncie declared, his eyes bright with mirth. The two made their way to Greed-ler's car, accompanied by small groups of students who'd shared the same idea. They weaved through the stuffed parking lot, stopping in front of Greed-ler's convertible. 

Oncie's eyes grew wide at the sight of Greed-ler's car, and he turned to face the man, a grin tugging at his lips. With a sigh, Greed-ler droned," Go ahead, say it."

"You never told me you were rich."

Greed-ler shrugged, a small smile sneaking across his face. "Maybe I was waiting for the most dramatic time to reveal my wealth." Face flushed from holding back laughter, Oncie added," Yeah, you were waiting until I fell into debt from student loans, so you could swoop in and save the day with your rich-boy inheritance."

"Pfft, just get in the car, you poor college student, so you can leach off of me for free food." 

Unable to hold it back any longer, Oncie erupted into a fit of laughter, pulling himself into Greed-ler's car. "Only if you promise to hang out with me at lunch again tomorrow," Oncie bargained jokingly, offering his hand to Greed-ler. With a smirk, Greed-ler took it, shaking his hand firmly. "It's a deal. Now get in. I'm starving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which these two dorks share a lovely meal, and Greed-ler learns how to feel things


End file.
